Life Out At Sea
by icehockeygirl
Summary: Diary or Journal of a girl onboard a pirate ship
1. Chapter 1

April 15th, Seventh Morning Bell

It has been twenty and one days out at sea without the sight of land. I am grateful of this diary father has given me. It has a black leather cover with gold painted on the sides of the bound pages. Moreover, it gives me something to do when time passes so slowly on this wretched ship. It is not that I do not mind being a pirate captain's daughter, it is just the fact that I am the only girl on the , despite that I am the youngest person onboard being fifteen and three quarters. Well, there is a cabin boy who is twelve but he is only on the ship when we are expected to have a very long voyage. Otherwise, he stays in Singapore with his brother who is eighteen and works on our sister ship, the Demise. Therefore, I do not believe that counts. Thankfully, only I, my father, and the doctor on this ship can read so I can write almost anything I will and not have to worry about this diary falling into the wrong hands. The surgeon of our ship's name is William, but we call him Doctor. He is forty and five, old to be still working on such an active ship like ours. I am just amazed how he can get his very curly pumpkin colored hair to look so nice. I can not do anything with my black hair that is as straight as sticks. Nevertheless, he is very kind to the crew and especially me since, I am shamed to admit it, but the crew likes to tease me a lot. Doctor is teaching about the practice of a doctor so that when he passes, I will become a doctor on Father's ship. His accomplice is studying to be the surgeon on our sister ship. The crew teases me on paying too much attention to my studies and not enough on the sea. Moreover, I am the only girl on this ship. Two fortnights ago, the crewmembers we tossing around the doctor's old medical book that I was supposed to be reading on gangrene, the subject of that days lesson. One of the older cabin boys, who pick on me often, missed the book and it went overboard. Therefore, I ran to where it fell and jumped in to get it not paying any mind. All that was in my head was that we could not get books very often and this one especially was not going to be left to ruin. I did rescue the book, right before I hit the anchor the men were supposed to pull up half and not three quarters up the side of the ship with my arm and it stung badly. I simply climbed up the anchor and its chain as I climbed, soaking wet, onto the deck. As usual Father, with his black hair whipping across his clean-shaven face and his blue eyes sharp as daggers, towered in front of me. He yelled at me for risking my life for a book. I did not dare show any signs of hurt on my face in front of him so I just bowed my head and hid my arm behind my back. I could tell by the looks on the other sailor's faces that the wound was awful. After a spell, his face became it's normal self and told me that I did a very good stunt with climbing the anchor and he patted my right shoulder of the arm that was hurt. I winced in agony as he walked away, the pain becoming unbearable as the boy, no older then seventeen came and helped me down to the sink bay. The doctor was there and he had a smile on his face. So you rescued my book did you? He asked. Well, let us take a gander at your arm. I greatly apologized to the cabin boy since my wrist got blood on his tunic, but he thought nothing of it just smiled and left. I was grateful that I was wearing on of my much worn dresses to day that I was sure father would not miss so I would just use the dress as scraps when I patch up the holes on the crews' attire. I will not do father's of course because the fabric has flowers on it and he would be very displeased. The crew won't know as long as I bleach the cloth first to dull its color. As my mind started to wander, I was brought down to reality with a sharp pain going up my arm. I asked the doctor what he was doing and he replied that my wrist was broken and I had a gash on my arm that he just finished sewing. The pain was from me trying to move my wrist. I asked him if I would develop any sort of…infections I believe they are called and he said not as long as I keep the wound clean and wash it out with fresh water every day. I have already washed it out to day and…Alas. Father has seen my arm in a splint. Now he will yell at me for getting hurt. I know he will know I hurt it when I fetched the book. I will write later.


	2. Chapter 2

Life out at Sea

By: Caitlin Velasquez

April 15th, Seventh Morning Bell

It has been twenty and one days out at sea without the sight of land. I am grateful of this diary father has given me. It has a black leather cover with gold painted on the sides of the bound pages. Moreover, it gives me something to do when time passes so slowly on this wretched ship. It is not that I do not mind being a pirate captain's daughter, it is just the fact that I am the only girl on the , despite that I am the youngest person onboard being fifteen and three quarters. Well, there is a cabin boy who is twelve but he is only on the ship when we are expected to have a very long voyage. Otherwise, he stays in Singapore with his brother who is eighteen and works on our sister ship, the Demise. Therefore, I do not believe that counts. Thankfully, only I, my father, and the doctor on this ship can read so I can write almost anything I will and not have to worry about this diary falling into the wrong hands. The surgeon of our ship's name is William, but we call him Doctor. He is forty and five, old to be still working on such an active ship like ours. I am just amazed how he can get his very curly pumpkin colored hair to look so nice. I can not do anything with my black hair that is as straight as sticks. Nevertheless, he is very kind to the crew and especially me since, I am shamed to admit it, but the crew likes to tease me a lot. Doctor is teaching about the practice of a doctor so that when he passes, I will become a doctor on Father's ship. His accomplice is studying to be the surgeon on our sister ship. The crew teases me on paying too much attention to my studies and not enough on the sea. Moreover, I am the only girl on this ship. Two fortnights ago, the crewmembers we tossing around the doctor's old medical book that I was supposed to be reading on gangrene, the subject of that days lesson. One of the older cabin boys, who pick on me often, missed the book and it went overboard. Therefore, I ran to where it fell and jumped in to get it not paying any mind. All that was in my head was that we could not get books very often and this one especially was not going to be left to ruin. I did rescue the book, right before I hit the anchor the men were supposed to pull up half and not three quarters up the side of the ship with my arm and it stung badly. I simply climbed up the anchor and its chain as I climbed, soaking wet, onto the deck. As usual Father, with his black hair whipping across his clean-shaven face and his blue eyes sharp as daggers, towered in front of me. He yelled at me for risking my life for a book. I did not dare show any signs of hurt on my face in front of him so I just bowed my head and hid my arm behind my back. I could tell by the looks on the other sailor's faces that the wound was awful. After a spell, his face became it's normal self and told me that I did a very good stunt with climbing the anchor and he patted my right shoulder of the arm that was hurt. I winced in agony as he walked away, the pain becoming unbearable as the boy, no older then seventeen came and helped me down to the sink bay. The doctor was there and he had a smile on his face. So you rescued my book did you? He asked. Well, let us take a gander at your arm. I greatly apologized to the cabin boy since my wrist got blood on his tunic, but he thought nothing of it just smiled and left. I was grateful that I was wearing on of my much worn dresses to day that I was sure father would not miss so I would just use the dress as scraps when I patch up the holes on the crews' attire. I will not do father's of course because the fabric has flowers on it and he would be very displeased. The crew won't know as long as I bleach the cloth first to dull its color. As my mind started to wander, I was brought down to reality with a sharp pain going up my arm. I asked the doctor what he was doing and he replied that my wrist was broken and I had a gash on my arm that he just finished sewing. The pain was from me trying to move my wrist. I asked him if I would develop any sort of…infections I believe they are called and he said not as long as I keep the wound clean and wash it out with fresh water every day. I have already washed it out to day and…Alas. Father has seen my arm in a splint. Now he will yell at me for getting hurt. I know he will know I hurt it when I fetched the book. I will write later.

Eighth Evening Bell

Father did not yell at me for getting hurt, but simply said ye should be more careful. There is no reason why he should waste his breath on saying that. I never listen and he knows that. We should be arriving in…Mexico, I believe it is called in a few short days. Father says we will be trading our goods. We trade with the natives there to get cocoa beans, spices, woven clothing, and others. This time we will be trading our hull of swordfish. They are prized here because we get them from cooler waters far away from here. I try to tell Father that they only want the fish for their swords and not the meat, but he says otherwise. I had better get back to my study. Father is strolling the ship on one of his daily and unexpected inspections.

April 16, Seventh Morning Bell

We have arrived in Mexico! I must get ready since I am a pirate and not a helpless colonist from the colonies. I want to look like a pirate today since I must stay next to Father this time. Last visit, about eight months ago, a man tried to take me, believing I was a colonist. I heard from the civilians here that people are paid a great deal of currency for taking the children of wealthy families. I can not imagine colonial families pay men to take away children! As usual, Father rescued me from the man, but I was in trouble and now I must stay next to him the entire trip. I do not mind it that much because he always looks at the very best stalls that have great items. I believe I will wear my turtle leather corset with a white skirt and my white blouse that is tight fitting and the sleeves come out like bird's wings. In addition, as always, I will have my turtle leather belt with my sword and sheaf. Father's pirate symbol is branded on the sheaf with my initials. I love my sword. It is as long as my arm and the handle is made from rosewood. The wood looks almost dyed because of the beautiful bright rose color. The sword is folded steel with razor sharp edges if you do not hold it properly. One of the old sailors learned that the hard way. He wanted to inspect the sword so I handed it to him with the handle pointed to him, but he wanted to show me how to handle the sword. I believe I forgot to warn him the blade was folded steel and not flat like his. He grabbed at the sword's blade and wound up with four stitches in the palm of his hand. I will tell only you this, but to hold a blade with folded steel, you must cup your hand around the blade with only your thumb and forefinger actually touching the blade. Alas, Father says I must get ready. I will try to write later.

April 17 Ninth Morning Bell

I greatly wish you could have seen all of the traders! They had stalls set up in a long strip. Everywhere ye would look, something would catch ye eyes. A sparkle of perfectly cut jewels, the shimmer of delicately dyed silks, the gentle meowing of kittens, oh the possibilities were endless. Father gave me 10 shillings, 5 doubloons, and a purse full of English gems from the Stephany. We sunk her at least three weeks ago after looting her of her treasures, which included sixty and eight shillings, a small chest of gems, and many necessary armory supplies. I had found the chest of gems so Father let me keep half. The rest went to the ship. Father let me roam the stalls with the accompany of Doctor and Steven, doctor's accomplice, who is sixteen. Steven is very nice and has the prettiest blue eyes that accompanies blond locks. He is two feet taller then I but sometimes I believe I can hold more weight then he can. I was surprised to see the traders as well as the buyers look at my arm and my sword strangely. I believe they are wondering why a girl would have an arm in a splint and a sword by her side. Nevertheless, Steven smiled at me while we went to a stall full of powders, hooks, and blades. I waited patiently for as long as I possibly could listen to Doctor and the trader talk about the latest medication available. Finally, Doctor turned to me while the trader dealt with another person. He told me to go with Steven, since he will be at this stall a while. Steven was glad to accompany me instead of listening to Doctor and the trader drone on. We went to a stall where silks glistened in the sun. The trader was very nice when I told him I would like to purchase one of the silk shawls. He picked out the very best ones he had and showed them to me. The trader said that the silk is made from silk worms. I can not imagine an insect making something as beautiful as silk. With the help of the trader, we narrowed the shawls down to two both being the perfect width and length for me in the present and for the future. One was jet black and the other was a deep plum. I held them up to Steven and asked for his opinion. He said either one will look beautiful on ye. After much thought, I chose the plum and asked the trader if one of the precious gems would cover the price. He gladly said yes, as I handed him a deep green rectangular gem. Here, money is precious since they barter most of the time. The trader wrapped the shawl in thin paper that resembled bee's wings and I tucked the parcel neatly under my arm as I gave the trader my gratitude. Steven, who hardly ever talks, asked me if we could look in the stall next to the silks. Immediately, I saw the glint of steel and smiled at Steven as we walked over to the booth. Swords were delicately placed on the wood of the stall. Daggers to broad swords-the length of the blade twice the size of my palm rested neatly on wooden pegs. The trader was very big and scowled at us until I saw his little eyes glance down at my sword. Immediately, he became very welcoming and nice, showing us different swords until he came up to a savor with an ivory handle engraved with the Spanish tongue. The blade was folded steel and was the width of my entire hand. I could see Steven's fascination with the sword and so could the greedy trader. Steven asked how much the sword was and the trader said it was thirty shillings. Steven gaped at the high price since Father gave him only 5 shillings. 5 shillings was a very generous amount for a captain to give an apprentice. I must admit the sword was worth the high price. I simply told the trader we'd take it as long as he accepted English gems, holding out two identical blue pear shaped gems. The trader greedily looked at the gems and said it was a deal. I gave him the gems as he gave Steven the sword. As I turned to leave, the trader asked if he could ask me a question but did not want to be rude. I stood quiet for a second and turned to face the trader. He asked what type of sword I had at my side. I took out my sword and handed it to the trader to inspect. I must say I can not wait for this splint to come off; it is very hard for me to get my sword out of its sheaf with it on. He handed it back to me commenting that it was a very expensive sword. Then he asked what type of symbol was branded on the sheaf. I took off my belt and showed the trader the symbol. He took one look at it and stared at me wide-eyed. He asked if I knew what this symbol was. I laughed and proceeded to tell him that was my father's mark. This shocked the trader as he stepped a pace back and asked if I was a pirate as well. I told him I was and I am proud to be. He then hurried back to his stall and grabbed a belt made out of leather dyed a deep blue with a matching sheaf that looked magnificent against the ivory of Steven's sword. This is complements of my stall. I have great respect for pirates said he. He then asked if I had hurt my arm out on the pirate ship and I said yes as I proceeded to tell him how. We then gave him our thanks and left. As soon as we were out of an earshot of the trader, Steven asked why ye did that. I responded that was my thanks for staying with me. He said that he owes me now. I told him that as long as he comes with me every time we trade, he can consider it even. Steven pointed to a booth that had walls draped with dresses and asked if I wanted to look at them. I eagerly ran over to the dresses and looked at each one carefully. We had gone to at least a dozen booths when the sun was even with the top of the…chapel I believe it is called. It is a beautiful structure with a tower sticking straight up to the sky. There is a white cross on top of the tower. Father told us to meet him at the dock when the sun touched the top of the tower. Luckily, we were right at the dock so we went right to where the ship was docked. Father smiled as he looked at me with many parcels at my side. I gave him the leftover gems and doubloons while apologizing for spending all of the shillings. Father said that shillings were not as valuable as gems or doubloons. He told me to put my parcels in his cabin and lock it for safekeeping while we look at the stalls together. I said yes sir and we went down the long road of stalls until Father suddenly told me to go to a stall on the starboard side. Strange noises came from within its closed tent behind the stall's counters. A trader no taller then I appeared behind the counter. His spectacles enlarged his eyes to be like a bug. He said Good Afternoon Capt. Father said good afternoon back as he walked into the entrance at the right f the stall with me tagging close behind like a canoe tags behind a ship. The tent was a little dark with maroon light shining inside the tent. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw dozens of cages stacked neatly upon boxes as pedestals. I gasped in delight, as I peered into every cage to find monkeys, brightly colored parrots, strange furless cats, and a huge turtle. The ones that caught my eye were the monkeys. These monkeys were not brown like the other monkeys I had seen. Five were a bright orange with a blue rump. Two were a deep gold. Three more were gray with a pink tinge. Then there was a monkey that was all black with a white chest and the tip of his tail was white. This monkey was very friendly and went right over to me when I peered into his cage. He was as fascinated with my hair as I was with his fur. Father tapped my shoulder and whispered to me pick whichever one you like. I gasped in glee and immediately, my eyes went to the striking gold monkeys. As if to state his opinion, the black monkey pulled a lock of my hair and I smiled at him. This one I told my father and he told the man it would be the black one. The man smiled at me and told me that he was a spider monkey and is very valuable. The man put a key in the lock on the monkey's cage and the monkey obediently sat on my shoulder. As we walked up the deck of the ship, everyone was staring at my strange monkey. Steven was even curious enough to ask me what type of monkey he is. I proceeded to tell him that he was a rare spider monkey. As if to prove himself, Spider, the name I chose for my monkey, climbed up to the crow's nest and back down in record time as he went back on my shoulder. As I turned to leave, I saw Steven's sword in its sheaf by his side. I smiled at Steven and he smiled back, hand resting on the sword's sheaf. Father then called me into his cabin so I could show him what I got with the allowance he gave me. First, I had shown him the airy light blue and the soft sea green dresses. Then I had shown him the beautiful pearls that dangled from a delicate chain to go around my neck like a necklace. I had then shown him the huge medicine book I bought for Doctor as thanks for teaching me about medicine. I shown Father the two belts made from…cow…I believe next. The fur is white with big patches of black. There is blue silk around the edges. Father asked why I had bought two and I told him the trader gave me one as a complement from buying one of his items. I showed him the deep blue leather and deep green Spanish heel boots next. The insides are lined with velvet of black. They are so very comfortable and light on my feet. Lastly, I showed Father the deep plum silk shawl. I took it out carefully not to rip the paper and put it around my shoulders. Father said it was very nice as he felt the shawl. I asked Father how a worm can make something as beautiful as silk. Father nodded and told me that nature is very beautiful, just like when the frost covers a spider web. I smiled as I proceeded to carry my things down to my chamber, which is located under the captain's cabin, when father told me he had bought me something. I told him that he had already gotten me Spider and there was no need for anything else. He smiled and told me to sit down. Therefore, I sat down on his bed as Father sat a wooden chest, the size of both my hands together, on my lap. The chest was carved from a Cedar tree and smelled like a forest. I had only seen a forest once and it was on an island that was deserted. The crew spent three days time on the island since we buried treasure there. The ship can rest sure since only my Father knows the location. He hasn't even trusted me upon the secret. I loved the forest because ye mind says ye are lost, but ye find ye's self back on the shore. The forest smells of this wood. The chest bears my initials as well as father's crest entangled in a weave of vines carved into the wood. Father smiles as I look up to him and told me to open the chest. I open the chest and a black shell with blue streaks is nestled between a scarf of gold silk. The shell has gold around the edges and a lock on one side to open the shell. I open the shell to reveal a delicate black pearl inside. It is beautiful .Father says it is my present and as long as I keep the pearl inside the shell, my life will be at peace. It is an old legend that bears black shells found with a black pearl inside. They are very rare and very valuable. I thank my father and give him a great hug. Father then dismissed me to my chambers. To get to my chamber, ye must go to the bow of the ship and go down a flight of steps. There is a heavy wooden door covering the entrance in case of a storm. I am very glad the stairs is the only way to my chamber since the sailors are always banging around in their part of the ship. Even though there is a thick, wooden wall separating me from them, ye can hear them moving about in untold hours. Since I have been on this ship since I was five, I am used to it. My chamber is not that huge. There is just enough room for my sailor-size hammock and my beautiful chest made from rosewood. I keep all of my belongings in the chest. My hammock is very big for me, but I think it is better that way. I have a quilt made out of fur that I use as a blanket. Ye can most likely fit three of me comfortably underneath it so it is the exact width of my hammock. Alas, Father calls for me. I hope that I can write later.

Forth-Afternoon Bell

Father wanted to ask me where Steven had gotten that sword from and I replied, bowing my head, which I had bought it for him. Father said ye should know better then spend money on apprentices. I curtly replied that Steven had to endure me looking at my fancies and helping me choose which is better. The sword was his fancy and he had earned it. Father thought about what I had said for a moment and then smiled. For a moment I thought I was into trouble as usual until he patted my shoulder and told me that I had done a good thing. Thank goodness since it seems to me that whatever I do is wrong now a days. Spider is having a time with all of the sailors climbing up to the crows nests when Father is not looking. They are most likely playing poker, a game played with cards where you bet if you have high cards. It is much fun although I cannot play until nightfall because Father will notice me gone. Father told me that we will be going to ………………

April 21, Tenth Morning Bell

My apologies for not writing sooner. The Mayanor crept up on us from behind and struck our hull. Luckily, it was not a huge hole. The Mayanor's captain is..sorry..Was a buccaneer so it seems. Father was furious and in a days time, the ship was ours. I can not believe Buccaneers could give away their piracy just because they are afraid of being caught and then call themselves a pirate! Ye are either a pirate or ye are not is my philosophy. All of the sailors not hurt badly were told to search the ship. There was one death to an older sailor who got in the way of a cannonball. Once we finished that task, then Father set the French flag on fire and sent the ship on its way. I can imagine the French paid their so-called pirates very well for all of the currency, gems, useful cannons, and ammunition the Mayanor had. Father said a prayer for the ship and its crew as it drifted away. A fire in the deep blue sea. Father called the crew noble pirates in the prayer. I do not believe that since they were buccaneers and not pirates. Alas, Father wants me to start my studies. I will write later.

April 22nd , Eighth Morning Bell

I have wonderful news. First of which, my splint came off this morning. My wrist has completely healed and all I have as a reminder of the incident is a jagged scar starting at the palm of my hand to where my veins disappear into my skin. The second news is Father has informed the crew that we will be going to Spain! We have a trading post like Tortouga a few leagues off its coast. Father must have business there. I do not like the Spaniards. They do not think highly of pirates, especially girl pirates. They also think very highly of their ships. I will admit they build the best ships, but they can not compare to the true pirate ships. True pirate ships were built for speed, strength, and beauty. They are very rare. Spanish ships are built for gracefulness and beauty. These are built all the while because the Spaniards like to show them off in great battles. Alas, I must get back to my studies. Doctor hopes to get me finished my disease lessons by the time we see Spain's shores. We are expecting to arrive in twelve days time. My studies will end in ten days time. If I hurry to complete my notes, I will finish in four days time.

April 26th, Tenth Morning Bell

I have finished my studies! This is great joy since this means I will be able to roam the ship as I please for eight days. Hopefully, some of the nicer sailors of the ship can teach me about taking care of a great ship. I will write later.

Sixth Evening Bell

Oh! I had the greatest pleasure of spending time with the crew. The sailors are very kind. The second in command, Gregory, does not like me much. He believes no woman should be called a sailor, yet alone a pirate. He believes woman should wait on men. To prove my worth, I helped the crew wherever needed. Today, I helped scrub the deck, shoot ducks for dinner, lookout for the second and third afternoon bell while playing poker in the crows nest with the other lookout, Matthew, and braid rope. It was fun until Father saw me helping the crew. I was surprised as he just smiled and walked on. Steven told me that Father must be happy to see me do things other then studying. An old sailor named Hamlet, told me he overheard Father and Doctor talking. Hamlet has ink markings on his arms that have illustrations of ships and the ocean. The ink never fades away from the skin and Hamlet tells me that the ink is put in needles inserted just underneath the skin. Father has one on his left forearm of the ship and his seal. According to Hamlet, Father is worried I will bury my nose in books and not be able to defend myself for when I will inherit this ship. I trust Hamlet so I believe his word. To prove myself, Hamlet suggests I duel someone in a wit of swords. The duel will grab the attention of the whole crew as well as my Father. I agree and I asked him who I should duel. To my surprise, he told me the boy who could not catch. This would be the seventeen year old that picks on me often and was the reason my arm was in a splint. I told him the boy is sure to beat me, and the boy overheard us talking. He has proposed a duel this evening at the seventh evening bell. I am nervous because I have not used my sword in so long. Hamlet and Steven say they are confident in my skills. Steven reminded me how much Father tells other captains about my great swordsmanship. I am very proud of that and I only hope I do not fail. I will write of the duel to night.

April 27th, First Evening Bell

I have made Father very proud and he truly applauded me on my victory. I will explain. The seventeen year-old name is Demitri. He is part-Spanish with long, curly dark brown hair worn in a pony-tail. Demitri is very tall for a seventeen year old. He is as tall as father and very muscular. When he picks up anything, muscles bulge from his tanned skin. Demitri has the prettiest maroon eyes full of trouble and a mischief expression plays at the corners of his mouth when he is around his friends. He is excellent at his saber, but I am better with my sword. I also was taught how to sword fight from Father who is one of the greatest sword-fighters of the sea. It is as rare as a blue moon ye will find a man to come close to match Father's skill. I know I will never be as good as Father. Demitri only caught me off guard once when he flicked my sword from my hand. I just reached into my boot and took out my dagger. Demitri laughed as he leaned up against the mast and said woman can never beat men at any type of duel. I smiled at him as I threw my dagger, landing right above his head. I must learn to aim a little lower said I as the crew laughed .Demitri turned red with embarrassment as he came forward. I ran to where my sword lay and put it up just barely avoiding his blow to my neck. We kept avoiding each other's blows until it felt as if we were really fighting for our lives until I flicked Demitri's sword from his hand, catching it in midair and rested its tip on his throat. It seems I have won I said as I held out my hand. He took it as I helped him up and the crew exploded in cheers. Father was very pleased but I can not help feeling sorry for Demitri. He must be teased by the crew to have been beaten by a girl. I believe I will sneak into the sailor's part of the ship to apologize and to talk to Steven We have become good friends, him and I. Father says I should not spend all of my time socializing. I teased him and said that is what girls do. He laughed and told me to get back to work as I gave him a hug. I am very happy since Father is treating me like I am part of the crew. I agree with Steven and Doctor on the fact that Father did not have heart in me studying all of the time. I am glad to say that now if we so happen to get in a battle (Please God Forbid) I can treat the crew members by myself without the guidance of Doctor. I have toughened my stomach by eating with the crew so that I will not bile if I ever have to operate. They eat the most disgusting foods I have ever seen. I always eat with Steven, Doctor, and some of the other cabin boys. They are very kind and treat me with respect. I hope since I fought Demitri and the crew has seen my skill in sword fighting, they too will treat me with more respect. Some days I believe they look down upon me as a slave. That will soon change no matter the cost. I have already amputated a cabin boy's arm when it was infected with gang-green so the blood issue is not the problem. The problem is the smell of decay. It rips ye's inside apart as if I stuck a dagger in ye's stomach and ripped it out again. I know I will get over it. I am a pirate after all. I believe I will end for to night and go to see Steven. I will write later.

April 28th , Fourth Morning Bell

I had the most wonderful talk with Demitri yesterday. I apologized for beating him at the duel and he just waved his hand saying it was his fault for thinking he could beat me. I blushed at the remark since it is rare anyone compliments me besides Father, Doctor, Hamlet, and Steven. I thanked him for his kind words as Steven patted me on the back and went to talk with another sailor. We were both silent for a few moments until Demitri asked if I could teach him how to do different sword maneuvers that I did. He said he had only seen Father do some of those maneuvers when he was battling the buccaneer captain. I told him I would be glad to as long as he did not mind a girl for a teacher. He blushed and said my lady no one would mind being taught by a girl like you. I was astonished and I can imagine my expression said so as he chuckled and looked at the floor. I greatly thanked him for the compliment and he just waved it away saying it was the truth. Hamlet who was sitting nearby chuckled and winked at me on his way up to the dock. Father called for me, his calls echoed into the cabin. I told Demitri I had better be going before Father gets mad. As I went to get up, Demitri took my hand and kissed it. I was shocked at this motion and he said he anticipates my lessons. I smiled and said I can not either. Before I could say another word, Father's calls bellowed once more and I rushed up on deck. Father said where were ye and I answered talking to Demitri and some of the crew. Father smiled and said ye will befriend the entire crew before we reach Spain. I told him that was my plan. He laughed and told me to run along. Demitri is coming this way! He wants to start his lessons no doubt. I will write later of my horrifying lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

April 16, Seventh Morning Bell

We have arrived in Mexico! I must get ready since I am a pirate and not a helpless colonist from the colonies. I want to look like a pirate today since I must stay next to Father this time. Last visit, about eight months ago, a man tried to take me, believing I was a colonist. I heard from the civilians here that people are paid a great deal of currency for taking the children of wealthy families. I can not imagine colonial families pay men to take away children! As usual, Father rescued me from the man, but I was in trouble and now I must stay next to him the entire trip. I do not mind it that much because he always looks at the very best stalls that have great items. I believe I will wear my turtle leather corset with a white skirt and my white blouse that is tight fitting and the sleeves come out like bird's wings. In addition, as always, I will have my turtle leather belt with my sword and sheaf. Father's pirate symbol is branded on the sheaf with my initials. I love my sword. It is as long as my arm and the handle is made from rosewood. The wood looks almost dyed because of the beautiful bright rose color. The sword is folded steel with razor sharp edges if you do not hold it properly. One of the old sailors learned that the hard way. He wanted to inspect the sword so I handed it to him with the handle pointed to him, but he wanted to show me how to handle the sword. I believe I forgot to warn him the blade was folded steel and not flat like his. He grabbed at the sword's blade and wound up with four stitches in the palm of his hand. I will tell only you this, but to hold a blade with folded steel, you must cup your hand around the blade with only your thumb and forefinger actually touching the blade. Alas, Father says I must get ready. I will try to write later.


	4. Chapter 4

April 17 Ninth Morning Bell

I greatly wish you could have seen all of the traders! They had stalls set up in a long strip. Everywhere ye would look, something would catch ye eyes. A sparkle of perfectly cut jewels, the shimmer of delicately dyed silks, the gentle meowing of kittens, oh the possibilities were endless. Father gave me 10 shillings, 5 doubloons, and a purse full of English gems from the Stephany. We sunk her at least three weeks ago after looting her of her treasures, which included sixty and eight shillings, a small chest of gems, and many necessary armory supplies. I had found the chest of gems so Father let me keep half. The rest went to the ship. Father let me roam the stalls with the accompany of Doctor and Steven, doctor's accomplice, who is sixteen. Steven is very nice and has the prettiest blue eyes that accompanies blond locks. He is two feet taller then I but sometimes I believe I can hold more weight then he can. I was surprised to see the traders as well as the buyers look at my arm and my sword strangely. I believe they are wondering why a girl would have an arm in a splint and a sword by her side. Nevertheless, Steven smiled at me while we went to a stall full of powders, hooks, and blades. I waited patiently for as long as I possibly could listen to Doctor and the trader talk about the latest medication available. Finally, Doctor turned to me while the trader dealt with another person. He told me to go with Steven, since he will be at this stall a while. Steven was glad to accompany me instead of listening to Doctor and the trader drone on. We went to a stall where silks glistened in the sun. The trader was very nice when I told him I would like to purchase one of the silk shawls. He picked out the very best ones he had and showed them to me. The trader said that the silk is made from silk worms. I can not imagine an insect making something as beautiful as silk. With the help of the trader, we narrowed the shawls down to two both being the perfect width and length for me in the present and for the future. One was jet black and the other was a deep plum. I held them up to Steven and asked for his opinion. He said either one will look beautiful on ye. After much thought, I chose the plum and asked the trader if one of the precious gems would cover the price. He gladly said yes, as I handed him a deep green rectangular gem. Here, money is precious since they barter most of the time. The trader wrapped the shawl in thin paper that resembled bee's wings and I tucked the parcel neatly under my arm as I gave the trader my gratitude. Steven, who hardly ever talks, asked me if we could look in the stall next to the silks. Immediately, I saw the glint of steel and smiled at Steven as we walked over to the booth. Swords were delicately placed on the wood of the stall. Daggers to broad swords-the length of the blade twice the size of my palm rested neatly on wooden pegs. The trader was very big and scowled at us until I saw his little eyes glance down at my sword. Immediately, he became very welcoming and nice, showing us different swords until he came up to a savor with an ivory handle engraved with the Spanish tongue. The blade was folded steel and was the width of my entire hand. I could see Steven's fascination with the sword and so could the greedy trader. Steven asked how much the sword was and the trader said it was thirty shillings. Steven gaped at the high price since Father gave him only 5 shillings. 5 shillings was a very generous amount for a captain to give an apprentice. I must admit the sword was worth the high price. I simply told the trader we'd take it as long as he accepted English gems, holding out two identical blue pear shaped gems. The trader greedily looked at the gems and said it was a deal. I gave him the gems as he gave Steven the sword. As I turned to leave, the trader asked if he could ask me a question but did not want to be rude. I stood quiet for a second and turned to face the trader. He asked what type of sword I had at my side. I took out my sword and handed it to the trader to inspect. I must say I can not wait for this splint to come off; it is very hard for me to get my sword out of its sheaf with it on. He handed it back to me commenting that it was a very expensive sword. Then he asked what type of symbol was branded on the sheaf. I took off my belt and showed the trader the symbol. He took one look at it and stared at me wide-eyed. He asked if I knew what this symbol was. I laughed and proceeded to tell him that was my father's mark. This shocked the trader as he stepped a pace back and asked if I was a pirate as well. I told him I was and I am proud to be. He then hurried back to his stall and grabbed a belt made out of leather dyed a deep blue with a matching sheaf that looked magnificent against the ivory of Steven's sword. This is complements of my stall. I have great respect for pirates said he. He then asked if I had hurt my arm out on the pirate ship and I said yes as I proceeded to tell him how. We then gave him our thanks and left. As soon as we were out of an earshot of the trader, Steven asked why ye did that. I responded that was my thanks for staying with me. He said that he owes me now. I told him that as long as he comes with me every time we trade, he can consider it even. Steven pointed to a booth that had walls draped with dresses and asked if I wanted to look at them. I eagerly ran over to the dresses and looked at each one carefully. We had gone to at least a dozen booths when the sun was even with the top of the…chapel I believe it is called. It is a beautiful structure with a tower sticking straight up to the sky. There is a white cross on top of the tower. Father told us to meet him at the dock when the sun touched the top of the tower. Luckily, we were right at the dock so we went right to where the ship was docked. Father smiled as he looked at me with many parcels at my side. I gave him the leftover gems and doubloons while apologizing for spending all of the shillings. Father said that shillings were not as valuable as gems or doubloons. He told me to put my parcels in his cabin and lock it for safekeeping while we look at the stalls together. I said yes sir and we went down the long road of stalls until Father suddenly told me to go to a stall on the starboard side. Strange noises came from within its closed tent behind the stall's counters. A trader no taller then I appeared behind the counter. His spectacles enlarged his eyes to be like a bug. He said Good Afternoon Capt. Father said good afternoon back as he walked into the entrance at the right f the stall with me tagging close behind like a canoe tags behind a ship. The tent was a little dark with maroon light shining inside the tent. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw dozens of cages stacked neatly upon boxes as pedestals. I gasped in delight, as I peered into every cage to find monkeys, brightly colored parrots, strange furless cats, and a huge turtle. The ones that caught my eye were the monkeys. These monkeys were not brown like the other monkeys I had seen. Five were a bright orange with a blue rump. Two were a deep gold. Three more were gray with a pink tinge. Then there was a monkey that was all black with a white chest and the tip of his tail was white. This monkey was very friendly and went right over to me when I peered into his cage. He was as fascinated with my hair as I was with his fur. Father tapped my shoulder and whispered to me pick whichever one you like. I gasped in glee and immediately, my eyes went to the striking gold monkeys. As if to state his opinion, the black monkey pulled a lock of my hair and I smiled at him. This one I told my father and he told the man it would be the black one. The man smiled at me and told me that he was a spider monkey and is very valuable. The man put a key in the lock on the monkey's cage and the monkey obediently sat on my shoulder. As we walked up the deck of the ship, everyone was staring at my strange monkey. Steven was even curious enough to ask me what type of monkey he is. I proceeded to tell him that he was a rare spider monkey. As if to prove himself, Spider, the name I chose for my monkey, climbed up to the crow's nest and back down in record time as he went back on my shoulder. As I turned to leave, I saw Steven's sword in its sheaf by his side. I smiled at Steven and he smiled back, hand resting on the sword's sheaf. Father then called me into his cabin so I could show him what I got with the allowance he gave me. First, I had shown him the airy light blue and the soft sea green dresses. Then I had shown him the beautiful pearls that dangled from a delicate chain to go around my neck like a necklace. I had then shown him the huge medicine book I bought for Doctor as thanks for teaching me about medicine. I shown Father the two belts made from…cow…I believe next. The fur is white with big patches of black. There is blue silk around the edges. Father asked why I had bought two and I told him the trader gave me one as a complement from buying one of his items. I showed him the deep blue leather and deep green Spanish heel boots next. The insides are lined with velvet of black. They are so very comfortable and light on my feet. Lastly, I showed Father the deep plum silk shawl. I took it out carefully not to rip the paper and put it around my shoulders. Father said it was very nice as he felt the shawl. I asked Father how a worm can make something as beautiful as silk. Father nodded and told me that nature is very beautiful, just like when the frost covers a spider web. I smiled as I proceeded to carry my things down to my chamber, which is located under the captain's cabin, when father told me he had bought me something. I told him that he had already gotten me Spider and there was no need for anything else. He smiled and told me to sit down. Therefore, I sat down on his bed as Father sat a wooden chest, the size of both my hands together, on my lap. The chest was carved from a Cedar tree and smelled like a forest. I had only seen a forest once and it was on an island that was deserted. The crew spent three days time on the island since we buried treasure there. The ship can rest sure since only my Father knows the location. He hasn't even trusted me upon the secret. I loved the forest because ye mind says ye are lost, but ye find ye's self back on the shore. The forest smells of this wood. The chest bears my initials as well as father's crest entangled in a weave of vines carved into the wood. Father smiles as I look up to him and told me to open the chest. I open the chest and a black shell with blue streaks is nestled between a scarf of gold silk. The shell has gold around the edges and a lock on one side to open the shell. I open the shell to reveal a delicate black pearl inside. It is beautiful .Father says it is my present and as long as I keep the pearl inside the shell, my life will be at peace. It is an old legend that bears black shells found with a black pearl inside. They are very rare and very valuable. I thank my father and give him a great hug. Father then dismissed me to my chambers. To get to my chamber, ye must go to the bow of the ship and go down a flight of steps. There is a heavy wooden door covering the entrance in case of a storm. I am very glad the stairs is the only way to my chamber since the sailors are always banging around in their part of the ship. Even though there is a thick, wooden wall separating me from them, ye can hear them moving about in untold hours. Since I have been on this ship since I was five, I am used to it. My chamber is not that huge. There is just enough room for my sailor-size hammock and my beautiful chest made from rosewood. I keep all of my belongings in the chest. My hammock is very big for me, but I think it is better that way. I have a quilt made out of fur that I use as a blanket. Ye can most likely fit three of me comfortably underneath it so it is the exact width of my hammock. Alas, Father calls for me. I hope that I can write later.


	5. Chapter 5

Forth-Afternoon Bell

Father wanted to ask me where Steven had gotten that sword from and I replied, bowing my head, which I had bought it for him. Father said ye should know better then spend money on apprentices. I curtly replied that Steven had to endure me looking at my fancies and helping me choose which is better. The sword was his fancy and he had earned it. Father thought about what I had said for a moment and then smiled. For a moment I thought I was into trouble as usual until he patted my shoulder and told me that I had done a good thing. Thank goodness since it seems to me that whatever I do is wrong now a days. Spider is having a time with all of the sailors climbing up to the crows nests when Father is not looking. They are most likely playing poker, a game played with cards where you bet if you have high cards. It is much fun although I cannot play until nightfall because Father will notice me gone. Father told me that we will be going to ………………


	6. Chapter 6

April 21, Tenth Morning Bell

My apologies for not writing sooner. The Mayanor crept up on us from behind and struck our hull. Luckily, it was not a huge hole. The Mayanor's captain is..sorry..Was a buccaneer so it seems. Father was furious and in a days time, the ship was ours. I can not believe Buccaneers could give away their piracy just because they are afraid of being caught and then call themselves a pirate! Ye are either a pirate or ye are not is my philosophy. All of the sailors not hurt badly were told to search the ship. There was one death to an older sailor who got in the way of a cannonball. Once we finished that task, then Father set the French flag on fire and sent the ship on its way. I can imagine the French paid their so-called pirates very well for all of the currency, gems, useful cannons, and ammunition the Mayanor had. Father said a prayer for the ship and its crew as it drifted away. A fire in the deep blue sea. Father called the crew noble pirates in the prayer. I do not believe that since they were buccaneers and not pirates. Alas, Father wants me to start my studies. I will write later.


	7. Chapter 7

April 22nd , Eighth Morning Bell

I have wonderful news. First of which, my splint came off this morning. My wrist has completely healed and all I have as a reminder of the incident is a jagged scar starting at the palm of my hand to where my veins disappear into my skin. The second news is Father has informed the crew that we will be going to Spain! We have a trading post like Tortouga a few leagues off its coast. Father must have business there. I do not like the Spaniards. They do not think highly of pirates, especially girl pirates. They also think very highly of their ships. I will admit they build the best ships, but they can not compare to the true pirate ships. True pirate ships were built for speed, strength, and beauty. They are very rare. Spanish ships are built for gracefulness and beauty. These are built all the while because the Spaniards like to show them off in great battles. Alas, I must get back to my studies. Doctor hopes to get me finished my disease lessons by the time we see Spain's shores. We are expecting to arrive in twelve days time. My studies will end in ten days time. If I hurry to complete my notes, I will finish in four days time.


	8. Chapter 8

April 26th, Tenth Morning Bell

I have finished my studies! This is great joy since this means I will be able to roam the ship as I please for eight days. Hopefully, some of the nicer sailors of the ship can teach me about taking care of a great ship. I will write later.

Sixth Evening Bell

Oh! I had the greatest pleasure of spending time with the crew. The sailors are very kind. The second in command, Gregory, does not like me much. He believes no woman should be called a sailor, yet alone a pirate. He believes woman should wait on men. To prove my worth, I helped the crew wherever needed. Today, I helped scrub the deck, shoot ducks for dinner, lookout for the second and third afternoon bell while playing poker in the crows nest with the other lookout, Matthew, and braid rope. It was fun until Father saw me helping the crew. I was surprised as he just smiled and walked on. Steven told me that Father must be happy to see me do things other then studying. An old sailor named Hamlet, told me he overheard Father and Doctor talking. Hamlet has ink markings on his arms that have illustrations of ships and the ocean. The ink never fades away from the skin and Hamlet tells me that the ink is put in needles inserted just underneath the skin. Father has one on his left forearm of the ship and his seal. According to Hamlet, Father is worried I will bury my nose in books and not be able to defend myself for when I will inherit this ship. I trust Hamlet so I believe his word. To prove myself, Hamlet suggests I duel someone in a wit of swords. The duel will grab the attention of the whole crew as well as my Father. I agree and I asked him who I should duel. To my surprise, he told me the boy who could not catch. This would be the seventeen year old that picks on me often and was the reason my arm was in a splint. I told him the boy is sure to beat me, and the boy overheard us talking. He has proposed a duel this evening at the seventh evening bell. I am nervous because I have not used my sword in so long. Hamlet and Steven say they are confident in my skills. Steven reminded me how much Father tells other captains about my great swordsmanship. I am very proud of that and I only hope I do not fail. I will write of the duel to night.


	9. Chapter 9

April 27th, First Evening Bell

I have made Father very proud and he truly applauded me on my victory. I will explain. The seventeen year-old name is Demitri. He is part-Spanish with long, curly dark brown hair worn in a pony-tail. Demitri is very tall for a seventeen year old. He is as tall as father and very muscular. When he picks up anything, muscles bulge from his tanned skin. Demitri has the prettiest maroon eyes full of trouble and a mischief expression plays at the corners of his mouth when he is around his friends. He is excellent at his saber, but I am better with my sword. I also was taught how to sword fight from Father who is one of the greatest sword-fighters of the sea. It is as rare as a blue moon ye will find a man to come close to match Father's skill. I know I will never be as good as Father. Demitri only caught me off guard once when he flicked my sword from my hand. I just reached into my boot and took out my dagger. Demitri laughed as he leaned up against the mast and said woman can never beat men at any type of duel. I smiled at him as I threw my dagger, landing right above his head. I must learn to aim a little lower said I as the crew laughed .Demitri turned red with embarrassment as he came forward. I ran to where my sword lay and put it up just barely avoiding his blow to my neck. We kept avoiding each other's blows until it felt as if we were really fighting for our lives until I flicked Demitri's sword from his hand, catching it in midair and rested its tip on his throat. It seems I have won I said as I held out my hand. He took it as I helped him up and the crew exploded in cheers. Father was very pleased but I can not help feeling sorry for Demitri. He must be teased by the crew to have been beaten by a girl. I believe I will sneak into the sailor's part of the ship to apologize and to talk to Steven We have become good friends, him and I. Father says I should not spend all of my time socializing. I teased him and said that is what girls do. He laughed and told me to get back to work as I gave him a hug. I am very happy since Father is treating me like I am part of the crew. I agree with Steven and Doctor on the fact that Father did not have heart in me studying all of the time. I am glad to say that now if we so happen to get in a battle (Please God Forbid) I can treat the crew members by myself without the guidance of Doctor. I have toughened my stomach by eating with the crew so that I will not bile if I ever have to operate. They eat the most disgusting foods I have ever seen. I always eat with Steven, Doctor, and some of the other cabin boys. They are very kind and treat me with respect. I hope since I fought Demitri and the crew has seen my skill in sword fighting, they too will treat me with more respect. Some days I believe they look down upon me as a slave. That will soon change no matter the cost. I have already amputated a cabin boy's arm when it was infected with gang-green so the blood issue is not the problem. The problem is the smell of decay. It rips ye's inside apart as if I stuck a dagger in ye's stomach and ripped it out again. I know I will get over it. I am a pirate after all. I believe I will end for to night and go to see Steven. I will write later.


	10. Chapter 10

April 28th , Fourth Morning Bell

I had the most wonderful talk with Demitri yesterday. I apologized for beating him at the duel and he just waved his hand saying it was his fault for thinking he could beat me. I blushed at the remark since it is rare anyone compliments me besides Father, Doctor, Hamlet, and Steven. I thanked him for his kind words as Steven patted me on the back and went to talk with another sailor. We were both silent for a few moments until Demitri asked if I could teach him how to do different sword maneuvers that I did. He said he had only seen Father do some of those maneuvers when he was battling the buccaneer captain. I told him I would be glad to as long as he did not mind a girl for a teacher. He blushed and said my lady no one would mind being taught by a girl like you. I was astonished and I can imagine my expression said so as he chuckled and looked at the floor. I greatly thanked him for the compliment and he just waved it away saying it was the truth. Hamlet who was sitting nearby chuckled and winked at me on his way up to the dock. Father called for me, his calls echoed into the cabin. I told Demitri I had better be going before Father gets mad. As I went to get up, Demitri took my hand and kissed it. I was shocked at this motion and he said he anticipates my lessons. I smiled and said I can not either. Before I could say another word, Father's calls bellowed once more and I rushed up on deck. Father said where were ye and I answered talking to Demitri and some of the crew. Father smiled and said ye will befriend the entire crew before we reach Spain. I told him that was my plan. He laughed and told me to run along. Demitri is coming this way! He wants to start his lessons no doubt. I will write later of my horrifying lesson.


End file.
